


For Your Eyes Only

by SarahHBE



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, World War II, masterbating, risque photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: Every soldier looks forward to mail call.  But Alpha Steve Rogers gets a big surprise with the letter his Omega, Tony Stark, has sent him.





	1. Mail Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】For Your Eyes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229991) by [Elleeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleeee/pseuds/Elleeee)
  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation and other Thank You Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> Bringing this over from something I posted on Tumblr. This was inspired by posts from Sabrecmc. Check out her fanfiction!

* * *

 

 

“Mail call!” Gabe yelled as made the rounds from one person to the next dropping letters or packages in their laps.

 

Steve only had two letters.  The first was from Peggy which brought a small smile to his lips.  But it was the second letter that grabbed his attention.  The envelope was stained with what he knew to be engine oil and one of the smudges was a perfect imprint of a finger.  Carefully he ran his own finger over the print imagining he could feel the skin of the person who had left it.  _Tony_.

 

“Someone got a love letter!”  Jim clapped Steve on the back.  “Captain’s got that goofy grin on his face.”  A lot of hollering and whistling erupted after Jim’s announcement and Steve felt his face heat up.  He tried to look stern at the other Commando’s but he was sure the effect wasn’t working with his face rivaling a tomato.

 

“You’re all just jealous!”  He finally declared which got them laughing. 

 

Grumbling, he turned back to Tony’s letter and used his knife to slice the end of the envelope cleanly open.  However, when he reached in for the letter his fingertips touched something thicker in the envelope along with the letter itself.  Curious he pulled out the thicker piece and felt every muscle in his body tighten in response.  His nostrils flared and he felt heat grip him hard.  Steve knew sweat was sprouting across his skin, and his eyes were dilating because he cock was rock hard within the space of a second.

 

In the 4" x 2.5” photo Tony was laying back in his bed - which would have gotten Steve’s heart pounding all by itself - but what Tony was _wearing_ was what made Steve’s heart stop and cock throb.  The younger man had on a lace and satin slip in a light color that was bold against Tony’s skin in the black and white photo.  The thin straps came down to the lace edged top of the slip and the floral-patterned lace covered the top of Tony’s pecs, coming down just enough that Steve could see the tops of Tony’s areola.  It was a tease because the hard peaks where defiantly hidden under satin.

 

The satin continued down Tony’s torso and the lace began again at his waist, ending around the man’s hips.  This allowed Steve a clear view of the garters and satin panties.  Tony had posed so that he was on his back, but he had twisted his hips _just so_ and bent his legs devilishly.  Steve could see the flawless skin of Tony’s ass beneath the high cut of the panties but was denied the visual of Tony’s groin.  The garters led to smooth stockings that made Steve’s hands itch to travel the length of.

 

On Tony’s feet where a familiar pair of shoes, which made his throat click as he tried to swallow.  He easily recognized them as ones the dancers had worn when Steve had toured with the USO Omegas.  Tony’s dark hair was spread out on his pillow, just long enough for the curls to create a halo around his head and Steve wanted nothing more than to feel those silken treads between his fingers.  The Omega’s eyes where darker in the black and white of the photo but the intensity of those whiskey colored orbs was palpable.  There was a sultry smile on the younger man’s face made even more devastating by the hand Tony had folded up so that the back was caressing his smooth cheek and a finger pulled at his full lower lip.

 

Steve had never felt such absolute lust for someone in his entire life.  The thought of _want_ was only barley drowned out by _mine_.  Steve’s eyes focused on Tony’s other hand which he had thought was simply lying across his hip but suddenly he realized that those long fingers were actually pressed into the soft flesh of his ass and was pulling the cheek away from the other.  It was the beginning of a movement that had Steve's mind splintering in arousal.

 

Steve wasn’t sure he was breathing anymore.

 

“So, did lover boy send you anything good – _holy shit_.”  Bucky was suddenly too close and looking over Steve's shoulder to see what was in his hand.  Steve’s head whipped around even as he shoved the photo back into the envelope, but he _knew_ Bucky had seen it - had seen _his_ Tony.  Steve felt every Alpha instinct he had roar to life and suddenly his hand was around Bucky’s throat.

 

“Whoa, whoa, Stevie!  I’m not after your fella!”  Bucky got his own hands in the fray and just as quickly as the jealousy reared up it was gone.  He felt horrified at what he’d done and jerked his hands away from his best friend.  Steve's breaths were still coming in fast but he firmly took a grip and calmed himself down.

 

“Sorry.  Oh god, I’m so sorry, Bucky.”

 

“All good, Stevie.”  Bucky was rubbing at his throat, but then he suddenly broke out into a huge grin.  “Ah, lil’ Stevie’s all grown up and snarling like a proper Alpha.  I’m so proud I could cry.”

 

Steve felt his face heat up again and he silently wondered if everyone he knew was trying to kill him from having his blood flow diverting from vital organs.


	2. Post Script

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets another letter and another picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not a lot of editing on this one so there's probably A LOT of mistakes. Hopefully it doesn't distract from the reading too much.
> 
> This is dedicated to all the people who wanted a follow up. I never stopped thinking about it and decided to sit down and write out a second "chapter" for you guys. Enjoy Steve's torture. >;-)⇾
> 
> Just to clarify for those not aware, 'leave' pretty much means the same thing as vacation but is what is used when one is in the military.

 

 

Steve felt an overwhelming desire to put the letter to his nose and inhale.  Last time the Commandos had been at Camp Cervia was two weeks ago and instead of seeing the brilliant brunette he’d been told Tony had been shipped off to Springtown Base up in Londonderry.  It had now been 42 days since the last time he’d seen Tony and he felt a visceral ache at being apart so long.  Tony’s letters were all he had to link him to the omega.

 

Giving into the urge Steve pressed the envelope to his lips and inhaled deeply.  The letter smelled of the wet cotton bag it’d arrived in with the rest of the mail.  But underneath was the faintest smell of motor oil.  And really that could come from any number of things that had nothing to do with Tony but Steve indulged his imagination.  He remembered the way the smell of motor oil had mixed with something that reminded him of melting steel, how it clung to Tony’s damp skin when Steve had pressed his nose into that spot just below Tony’s left ear.  Steve could practically hear the gasp Tony had made when Steve had pressed his tongue to Tony’s damp flesh to taste his sweat and feel the tingle as the taste of Tony ignited his taste buds.

 

Steve was salivating just at the memory.

 

He pressed the letter a little harder to his lips.  Just knowing Tony had touched this was a balm.  Tony had written this letter, had written it just for Steve and … and there was a noticeable absence of give in the envelope indicating there was something more substantial than paper in it.

 

Steve stopped breathing and he felt his heart beat skyrocket.

 

Glancing around Steve eyed each of his fellow soldiers.  They were relaxing in what must have once been a farmer’s cottage.  Most of the roof was gone and the walls were crumbling but it was big enough that they could spread out and have some semblance of privacy.  No one was paying him any attention where he’d sat with his back against one of the remaining walls.  Unconsciously Steve had lowered the letter and used his fingers to map out the object in Tony’s letter.  It was thicker than a typical piece of paper and about 4 inches by 2 and a half.  Steve recalled the last item to meet that description and were he had it stashed in his pack (tucked between the pages of a T. H. White novel Tony had given him).  His breathing became a little heavier and his skin was starting to prickle as he started sweating.

 

Carefully, Steve sliced open the letter and delicately extracted the contents.  He hunched a little into himself as if to shield whatever fell out from prying eyes.  Atop the folded letter was another picture.  Steve felt his heart hammering and his breath was a little ragged from the anticipation.  When he turned the picture right side up he damn near let out a whine of absolute need.  He shifted slightly trying to relieve the pressure on his cock, not realizing when the fabric had become too tight over his lap.  Steve let out a chocked off moan before biting his lip to stop the noise.

 

This time Tony was once again in his room but had opted to take his picture while seated on the bed.  Tony’s ass was damn near hanging off the edge and his feet on the floor.  The angle showed more of Tony’s left side but his chest and abs were bare and on display as he leaned back on one elbow.  The brunette’s head was thrown back but facing towards the camera enough that Steve could tell Tony’s eyes were closed and his bottom lip was caught in those pearly white teeth of his.

 

Steve’s entire body was on fire and he felt he wasn’t getting enough air from the panting he was trying hard to keep quiet.  He shifted again and closed his eyes as his rock-hard cock rubbed against his underwear, the damp part near the head was already sticky and clung to his hot flesh.  He put a hand to his face, pushing the sweat away from his eyes as his opened them again and took in what Tony was doing to himself in the picture.

 

Tony’s right hand was buried deep into his panties, the fabric pulled tight and low enough that Steve could clearly see the thick, dark curls of his groin.  Tony’s hand and the shiny panties kept the picture from being completely pornographic, but just barely.  Not that it really mattered to Steve because he could actually see the outline of some of Tony’s fingers as they delved deeply into the panties, his fingertips on his sack and maybe reaching further.  Tony’s legs were thrown wide and Steve realized with the light coming from directly in front of Tony the darkness he’d taken for shadows was something else entirely.

 

Closing his eyes tightly did nothing to repress the need, the want, the raw yearning because the image was seared into his brain.  Steve’s free hand pressed hard against the straining fabric in his lap and he decided he needed to get out of here before he did something really embarrassing like come in his pants.  He rolled awkwardly to the side and got his feet under him.  He was trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible as he made it to the door.

 

“You okay, Stevie?”  Bucky asked when Steve was almost to the door.  Steve panicked as he looked at the other man.  Bucky’s brows were drawn together as he took in Steve’s face.  Then those blue eyes flickered to what Steve was holding up in his hand.  Steve glanced to his hand, which was hovering near his chest and the picture was clearly visible.

 

If Steve’s skin had felt hot before it felt positively molten now as he clutched the photo to his chest so no one could see it and let out a dangerous growl loud enough that the noise in the room came to a stop.  He almost took a threatening step towards Bucky before someone whistled high.

 

“Looks like Tony sent the Captain something real nice.”  Pinky spoke up.  Steve let out another growl, going so far to snap his jaws at the other man.

 

The Commandos laughed.

 

“Better get some air, Stevie.”  Bucky said with a big smirk.

 

Steve was embarrassed beyond belief, his face now hot from what he knew was a truly ugly blush.  He retreated quickly, without a word, hiding himself in a copse of nearby trees.   His erection had flagged some but when he pulled his hand away from his chest his eyes took in the lines of Tony as he leaned back and pleasured himself he was completely hard in seconds.  The dark patch of fabric between the cheeks of Tony’s ass told Steve just how much Tony was enjoying what he was doing.  This time Steve let the whine of need out.  He went to press his free hand to his cock again but realized it was now clutching the letter and envelope.  He was panting hard now and sweat was starting to roll down his skin, but curiosity got the better of him and he unfolded the letter.  It was the post script that got his attention right away.

 

P.s.  I was thinking about you.  Moaning your name.  _Steve_.  I was so loud when I moaned _Steve_ , moaned for your hands to be where mine was.

 

“Oh, God.”  Steve groaned, shoving everything into one hand and pressing his hand into a tree trunk, the picture on top and at eye level.  With his free hand, he yanked open the fly of his pants and released his cock from the fabric.  He spit into his hand and with little finesse began to jack off hard.  His eyes were locked on the picture, in his mind he heard Tony moaning and calling out for Steve’s hands to be on him, his fingers to be in him.  Steve did not last long, he was riled up so tight, so hot that his orgasm punched into him, his seed leaving white trails on the tree trunk as he came and came and came.  Steve was damn near doubled over when he realized his knot was forming.  Oh, fuck, he was knotting just from the thought of fingering Tony.

 

Steve leaned his head against the tree and kept his fist tight around his knot.  His breathing was starting to even out and his heart didn’t feel like it would burst from his chest but oh, god did his cock still feel hot and he was still spurting out come every few second.  Tears were starting to gather at the edges of his eyes and right there he decided he needed leave.  The first chance he got he was going to take leave, find Tony and fuck the omega into a mattress.  Screw waiting until the war was over.  How Steve had ever thought that made sense was beyond him.  Now, though, now all he could think about was getting that sassy brunette under him, getting his knot into his ass and biting down hard on his bonding gland.

 

“Mine.”  Steve said to no one and everyone.

 

* * *

 

[Inspiration for the picture brought to you by David Gandy](https://vogueplus.files.wordpress.com/2014/08/davidgandy2.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh la la! Tony had a motive behind those photographs.
> 
> Still no Tony. I did want to have something with them finally bonding (and lots of smut) but not sure when I'll get around to it or even if it'd be the next "chapter."
> 
> And I had a devil of a time finding out the name of the Italian base Steve was at in CA:TFA or even the name of ANY Allied base located in Italy during WWII so I just made a name up. Cervia was, in fact, an Allied air strip but only after 1945 and only in operation for a very short period but hey, I decided to just role with it. Springtown Base, Londonderry was a real base located in Ireland so Tony's way far away when this happens.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
